Today, mobile devices such as smartphones are used to exchange a large amount of data over networks. A mobile device may be pre-configured with data communications applications (e.g., voice and messaging) and/or a user of the mobile device may initiate the installation of additional data communications applications such as an email client or other types of messaging clients. Certain types of data communications applications may be configured to receive data from network servers, process the data, and store the data on the mobile device for immediate or future user access. The data may include, but is not limited to, emails, instant messages, social application messages or notifications, gaming messages or notifications, short messages, and/or other data.
However, existing mobile devices consume large amounts of energy to receive and process incoming data. A mobile device includes a data network interface to receive the data and an operating system to help process the data. When the data network interface and/or the operating system are working to receive and process the data, the mobile device consumes a significant amount of energy, which may drain power from a battery of the mobile device. For example, existing mobile devices couple data processing with data reception. This unnecessarily delays the mobile device from being able to place the data network interface in a lower energy consumption state after receiving data. In another example, existing mobile devices fail to optimize memory management, and thus, the operating system of the mobile device operates in a high energy consumption state for longer periods of times when processing and storing received data.